


Sable Drops the Bomb

by JKFic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Bikinis, Body Paint, Breasts, Fix-It, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Nudity, One Shot, RPF, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: A new ending for the Sable-Jacqueline Bikini Contest at "WWF Fully Loaded 1998."





	Sable Drops the Bomb

Setting: _WWF Fully Loaded_ , Selland Arena, Fresno, CA, July 26, 1998.

During the Sable-Jacqueline bikini contest, Jacqueline had worn a one-piece red thong suit (not a bikini), danced and exposed one of her breasts on camera. Then Sable removed her "SABLE BOMB" T-shirt and a sweater to reveal that she was topless with hands painted on her breasts. Then Vince McMahon walked to the ring and put his suit jacket on Sable to cover her up and send her to the back, with Jim Ross calling him a "buzzkiller."

As they walked to the back, Sable stopped and low-blowed Vince. Sable kicked Vince and sent him down the ramp for his obligatory nightly bump. Sable then took off Vince's jacket and faced the crowd as she threw it down the ramp. Sable then slipped behind the entrance, but stood in a way so that her right side was still visible. In awe of the audacity of what she was about to do, she waved to the crowd...and pulled down her thong, leaving her naked, and then threw _that_ down the ramp to the cheers of the crowd, with some lucky fan grabbing it. Sable then walked around backstage nude, with the cameras actually following her and broadcasting her bare butt. She reached the women's locker room, where Luna Vachon and Chyna ran to her and gave her a towel. Luna told her that she was amazed that Sable would do something not many women would have had the courage to do.


End file.
